Return
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: It had been ten years since anyone had seen Naruto, Not ever Jiraya knew where he went. In a chance meeting Ino and her team finally find Naruto alive and well. After a battle with Oto they finally manage to bring Naruto home.


Here is something that has been on my mind for a while. Hope you like it, Also i know that I have not been updating my stories in a while. don't worry as i have not abandoned any of them its just that i have been really busy. Also having all these ideas in my head does not help.

-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-\

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, Naruto is not mine and never will be.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

* * *

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter One-=-=-=-=-=-

It had been ten years since Naruto left for his training with the Toad Sannin. Ten years since anyone has heard anything from him Jirayia included. He had lost sight of him within the first month of the trip, why because he was more focused in peeping on women than to actually look out for Naruto. After the escape of Naruto he had completely given up on his perverted ways and focused more on finding Naruto. He had known that something was wrong with the boy when they left but he didn't care enough to look into it. He was fulfilling a promise that he gave to his first student, he knew who the boy really was and it hurt him because he looked just like his father. Looking back he knew he fucked up royally, How could he treat the son of his student with such contempt and still honor him. He had to make things right even if it kills him. Tsunade had taken it the worst, she saw him as a son. They had forged a friendship in the short time they had known each other. When she found out the reason for the disappearance she almost went on a killing spree. She had banned Jiraiya from ever entering Konoha, with a kill on sight order if he ever did along with a 4 million reward to the one who did. She immediately passed laws stating that every shinobi must take part in a re-evaluation to see if they were fit to continue there jobs as protectors of Konoha.

After the tests nearly sixty percent of the ninja had been demoted to their rightful stations. Sakura was the one she was especially harsh on. She had known what had happened in that hospital room and it made her want to wring that neck of hers until her head fell off, but she couldn't as her mother was on the council. Speaking of the council, they were set straight when she had caught them trying to put Naruto in the BINGO book. She had executed fifty percent of the civilian council including Sakura's mother, for treason of the highest order. Danzo had barely escaped from the gallows because he had ordered his ROOT to kill the Hokage. Of course they failed but it was enough for his to escape, not before hearing Tsunade tell the entire village what he had planned on doing to the son of the Fourth. She immediately cursed her temper because she had let out who Naruto really was, even in the present there had been many mission request to take the hunter nins and find Naruto so they could bring him back where he belonged.

Sakura had taken the news rather hard in these years as she knew it was because of her that he had left. At the time she was so angry because he did not bring back her Sasuke that she had attacked him and called him a failure, and ran off. Naruto was heart broken but he was determined to bring back Sasuke and he went to tell her not to worry. That was when everything went wrong.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was limping down the hallways of the hospital, bleeding profusely from the hole in his chest. Many of the doctors tried to stop him so they could fix him up but he told them that his team needed care more than he did. That when he heard Sakura speaking with someone.

"Sakura I saw the whole thing. Don't you think that was harsh?" a female voice said

"Please Ino, I can speak to my tool any way I want." seeing the shocked look on Ino face she continued "Yes I said tool. Naruto is nothing but a tool for me to play with. I am using him like I used him many time before. And once he brings me back Sasuke-kun I will get rid of the trash, you know what I mean."

"How can you be so heartless Sakura? He worships the ground you walk on and you treat him like this. He nearly died to bring the bastard home." she yelled causing the rest of the rookies to pay attention to her.

"HA! Don't you think I don't know that, it makes all that easier for me to control him. Such a powerful tool for me to control, just think of all the things I can accomplish its orgasmic really."

"You don't deserve someone like him." Ino said quietly. "Someone who would do anything for you at the cost of his own happiness just for you not to be sad. I don't know why I let him go all those years ago. If I had not followed you when we became friends then me and him would be together, but no I had to follow you and your whore mother." she yelled as tears fell down her pretty face. "Haruno you bitch! I curse you to feel all the pain that Naruto-kun had to live with for the rest of your life." she slapped her and spit on her face before she ran out of the waiting room.

Sakura just stood there with a shocked look on her face but other than that did not really care. Naruto on the other hand was broken, his heart was now a block of ice so cold that it would take many years for anyone to completely melt. He was angry, at himself because he let himself be manipulated and at Sakura because she used him. He had to get out of there quick.

FLASHBACK OVER

After that incident, everything came crushing down around her. Her mother had been caught and executed for treason. After her evaluation she was forced back into the academy because she did not have the skill set to continue as a genin, because the Hokage had raised the prerequisites. Now to become a genin you needed to learn the water walking exercise with such mastery that you could fight on top of the water for four hours with out falling in. she failed as she never trained. As a result she had lost the only income she had as she lost everything when her mother executed. Her own father refused to associate with her because of what happen years before. He was a respected shinobi during the reign of the fourth. In fact they were on the same genin team. When the Kyuubi attacked her father knew what had become of the fourths son but had to keep quiet. His wife who a civilian hated the boy, she also knew who his father was, but hated him because of who his mother was. Many years of fighting had made her father divorce her mother. During that time he would come around and visit her but stopped when he heard her say something negative about Naruto. He had stated that if she was going to follow in the footsteps of her mother then he had no daughter. During the years they had grown apart to where they weren't even acquaintances anymore.

He had shown up for the execution of his ex-wife and had a smirk on his face. He had married a shinobi from Suna and moved there but still made the trip to see it. He didn't even look at Sakura when he was in town which hurt her. He left the next day with out saying anything.

After failing the exam she had lost the house and her mother business, basically making her homeless. After living on the streets for more than a year she had come to realize what she had truly done. Her friends had abandoned her, she had no money to pay for supplies and had to use used and sometime broken materials for school. She later found out that it was the same for Naruto and that hurt her the most. She finally passed the requirements to rejoin the ninja program once again. She is currently a chunnin waiting for approval to join the Jonin exams.

After finding out that Naruto had ran away, Ino had taken it pretty hard. After the encounter with Sakura she had done a lot of soul searching. She came to the conclusion that she had like Naruto more than a friend. She made a vow to one day find Naruto and bring him back, but first she needed to be strong. After speaking with the Hokage she had become an apprentice to Tsunade. She finished her training in record time but decided that being a med nin was not for her so she went to study other fields. In the ten years that had passed she was master many styles of Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutus, and her clan jutsus. In the field of interrogation she was ranked top three, and feared all across the elemental countries. She never lost hope that one day she would encounter Naruto out in the field and have him come back home. She had become a beauty in the last ten years and joined the rank of the most sought out woman in Konoha. Of course she refused all proposals for a date and thus made her the Ice Goddess of Konoha.

Many of the rookie nine had moved on with their lives, many of the clan heirs had taking control of their respected clans, but even if they had moved on they could not forget the knuckle head that was Naruto their friend. They were the ones that consistently sent out mission request to go out and find Naruto, but every time was met rejection stating that Naruto hasn't been heard from in ten years so going out to look for him with out a clue would be a waste of time.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk reading the report that had just came in when she had came across a mission request. Some one near Wave had been targeting the trade routes and stealing supplies and some times the females if they were present. She sent for Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, and Lee, so that she could send them to investigate.

The trip had lasted no more than eight hours, and they ran in complete silence as they were still mad at each other. Ino was still angry at Sakura, for the way she treated Naruto. Even after ten years they had not spoken, not that Sakura tried. She also blamed Kakashi for the favoritism he demonstrated when he had Naruto and Sasuke. Lee just stayed quiet. Kakashi over the years had plunged into a state of deep depression for what he did. After all his friends told him that they did not want to associate with him outside of missions, he made a new friend, sake.

They made it to Wave's bridge and found that it was guarded by unknown ninja. They cautiously went up to the guards to see what they were doing seeing as Wave had no ninja.

"HALT!" one of them yelled "State your business."

Ino decided to be the one to interact with them. "We are Leaf shinobi, we are here because of a mission request Wave sent to Konoha about attacks on it trade routes."

"Well you are to late as we have taken on this mission so please return to you village and there won't be any problems." the second guard yelled in an aggressive manner

"Tenchi! That is enough." a voice yelled which caused him to flinch. Ino and group was staring at the figure that came from nowhere. He was tall almost six feet tall and had loose black vest like shirt with a skin tight shirt underneath. Standard black shinobi pants and black military boots. Strapped to his back was two katanas which crossed each other making a X, his face was covered by a mask but the group knew that he was quite handsome. What surprised them the most was the deep blue eyes that seem to make even the shiniest sapphires seem like dull rocks, and golden blond hair that would make the sun green with envy. He turned to the group and bowed. "Please excuse my men, they seem to forget their manners." he said in a deep baritone voice that made Ino and Sakura weak in the knees.

"Its quite alright, no harm done though we still need to speak with the leader of the village. He did send a mission request after all." Ino said as she bowed.

"But of course Ino-chan" this surprised her as she was sure she had never meet this man before. "Please come with me." then he looked at the group she was with "Hatake, Haruno, Lee its good to see you again. Now this way."

Ino and group was surprise to find out that this man knew each of them but they had yet to find out who he was. Ino was about to ask the man for a name but was interrupted by a female shinobi who was sporting a blush. "Namikaze-sama it appears that the bandits that have been raiding the routes are ninja from sound. The female hostages have been recovered and are getting treatment as we speak. They have not been violated but have been tortured for what reason we have yet to find out. The Sound are now aware of our presence and have mobilized. Their leader said something about Sasuke being pissed about losing this lead. They should be here in the morning, numbers unknown. Sir!"

"So that Snake is responsible for all of this. Very well prepare for battle, tomorrow morning we fight Sound and Wave will be free once again." the female nin bowed and disappeared to tell the rest of the troops. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the mention of Namikaze as there was only two people he knew that carried that name, his sensei and his student. He began to look over the man more closely and nearly had a heart attack when he finally pieced everything together.

"Naruto is that you?" he asked in a shuddering voice. The man looked into Kakashi eye with those deep blue eyes before he closed them.

"I guess they don't call you a genius for nothing huh Kakashi." Naruto said as he removed his face mask showing that indeed he was handsome.

"Naruto-kun." Ino said in a whisper but Naruto caught it any ways. They both looked at each other for nearly one minute but for them it was an eternity. Everything around them had vanished and was replaced by a meadow with flowers, at the center of the meadow was a tree. On the tree was an inscription which said "Naruto and Ino friend forever" it was the place that they had played at when they were younger before she had been corrupted by Sakura.

They were enjoying their moment before someone interrupted them, that person was Sakura who had tears in her eyes. Ino saw how Naruto's eyes went from warm and loving to dead and hateful at the sight of Sakura. "Naruto, I just want to say I am sorry for what had happened all those years ago. You are not a failure."

"Haruno-san, please spare me you theatrics. I am not the tool I was back then, all those years ago I finally found out what I was to you. I am nothing but your tool, remember you said those words. I was happy when I thought I was your friend even if that was the only thing I would ever be to you. The moment I found out that was nothing but a tool to you, I died inside. The Naruto you know is dead and buried. Now in his place is Naruto Namikaze leader of Shadow clan." Naruto said with no emotion before he walked off.

They had met with the leader of the village who happened to be Tazuna the bridge builder, he was accompanied by the now seventeen year old Inari who was being groomed to become the next leader. "Please disregard that mission request we sent, we have employed someone else. We have no need of your ninja now, please accept our apologizes for making you come out here for nothing. Good day." and he left.

They were slightly put off by the cold shoulder, but soon realized why. To Wave Naruto was a hero and they must of found out what had happen when Naruto came into town. They decided that would remain in Wave and send a report about what they have found. Kakashi sent out one of his dog summons to report to Tsunade.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk working away when a dog suddenly appeared. It dropped off a scroll before he went to a corner and went to sleep. She picked it up and began to read it.

"Hokage-sama we have sent this report to inform you that Wave has canceled their mission request. Reasons being that they had hired another group which is named The Shadow Clan. We spoke to the leader of the group when we first encountered them. From what we heard the bandits turned out to be Sound ninja. It appears they are going into combat in the morning, awaiting further orders. Also the leader of the group is Naruto Namikaze formally known as Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade could not believe what she was reading, after ten years Naruto had been found. He created one of the most successful groups in all of the elemental countries. The Shadow clan was famous around the world, they took missions that were deemed to dangerous and had a low survival rate and complete them with little to no loss. She quickly sent out an order for the group to help in their battle and try to see if Naruto was willing to come back to Konoha if only for a visit.

Ino was sitting in front of the inn they were staying at, she saw the happy faces of the people and wondered if was because Naruto was back to help them once again. She had seen the statue that they put up in honor of Naruto. Back when she learned about this mission they had told her that Sasuke had freed the village and Naruto did nothing, and she believed them. Now she knew different, she had hoped to speak with Naruto once again but he could not be found. She sighed and got up to return to her room which she had to share with Sakura much to her displeasure, as she hadn't stopped crying since she got to the room. It was her own fault so now she had to live with the consequences.

"Ino-san?" she heard someone say which made her turn around. "Yes." "Naruto-sama has asked for your presence at our base." Ino was happy that Naruto had wanted to see her and started to follow the masked ninja.

Once they arrived to the camp she was greeted to the sight of at least four hundred black clad ninja doing their katas in preparation for the battle that they would be in tomorrow. She was guided to the biggest tent in the whole camp. Once inside she saw a table filled with food from all over the world. "Ino-chan its good to finally see you after all these years." Naruto said from behind her which startled her. "you sure have grown to become a beautiful woman."

Ino turned around and faced Naruto, she stood there for about one minute just looking at Naruto before she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Naruto-kun it really is you." she cried "I have missed you, why did you leave, why did you leave me without saying goodbye?"

"I had to get away Ino-chan, I could not stand living in a place where I was not wanted."

"Baka how can you say that you were not wanted what about me, was I not one of your friends?"

"Yes at one time you were but for me it grew to be something more, and it is one of the reasons I had to leave. I could not handle seeing you fawn over Sasuke, it hurt every time you hugged him and yelled his name with love laced in your voice. When I failed to bring him back I saw the hurt in your eyes and I could not face them. Yes the things that Sakura said that day had pushed me over the edge but the look you gave was the thing I could not stand to see."

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing one of the reasons that Naruto had left was because he could stand to see her hurt. "Naruto-kun your still a baka, that day I wasn't sad because you did not bring back Sasuke but because you were seriously hurt. Now I won't lie at the time I was infatuated with the bastard but when you left for your training trip I looked into my heart to find out why it hurt and I realized it was because you weren't in the village anymore. I missed you Naruto, I missed you more than I ever missed anyone. It was like a piece of my soul was gone. That when it hit me,.....I loved you, and I still do to this day." she looked down scared that she was going to be rejected. "I trained to become strong so that when the day I would find you again I could bring you home with me where you belong."

And there they stood for about fifteen minutes in an uncomfortable silence, Naruto could not believe that the girl now woman he had been in love with for the most part of his life was saying that she was in love with him. Ino couldn't take the silence as every passing minute was pure torture for her, was he going to laugh in her face and then leave again leaving her alone, or would he accept her confession. "Ino I have loved you since the first time we met. You were my light and helped me during a dark chapter in my life. Those years we shared were the happiest of my life but just as you came into my life you were gone. But your memory did not, I saw you from afar as you grew. From the shadows I saw you chase after Sasuke and to mask the pain I went after another, Sakura. I knew that she was in love with Sasuke as well but I figured that if you would be happy with Sasuke then I would help you by removing Sakura. Its quite funny she call me her tool but she was mine first."

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing Naruto had used Sakura. "At first I used her so that I could mask the hurt I was feeling and at the same time help with your happiness, I guess as time went on I started to believe the lie I was living. But my feelings for you never left. So what I am trying to say is that I love you and I will always love you." Naruto then gave Ino one of the most passionate kisses he could muster. Ino was in heaven for the first time in so long she felt complete. They spent the rest of their time talking about the past, the good and the bad. They ate dinner and went for a walk under the full moon, everything was like she had dreamed it would be, but as luck would have it every time you dreamed you would eventually have to wake up. They had said their good byes and Ino wished him luck on the battle the next day and a warning that if he died she would bring him back and kill him herself.

Ino walked back the inn and saw Kakashi waiting for her. "Ino we have received word that we are to help in the effort to free Wave. This mission is coming out of the Hokages pocket so it is deemed an S rank. Also we are to invite Naruto back to the village as she wants to speak with him. Be ready for battle as we leave at dawn." Ino saluted Kakashi as he was the senior Jonin and out ranked her.

She walked into her room and noticed that Sakura was asleep. _"Probably cried herself to sleep, bitch."_ She went into the bathroom and took a nice long hot bath and began to the night she had with Naruto. After a three hour soak she came out of the bathroom regenerated and ready. She managed to get a few hours of sleep before Kakashi knocked on the door of her room to wake them up. Ino took out a scroll that was marked with a simple symbol meaning 'battle', unsealed the contents and began to get ready. She had on a black vest like shirt with fishnet shirt underneath and a pair of black military pants. The were covered in seals that made the clothes stronger than steel. Strapped to her lower back was a pair of short swords, and on her back was a ninjato. Her hair was placed into a bun and secured by senbon needles, before she placed a full face mask over her head. The only thing seen was her eyes as the skin surrounding them were covered in black face paint.

Sakura had also been awaken and had her usual outfit seeing that she was not going into battle as the rest of the team. She was only the med nin and had no experience in full blown warfare. It took them one hour to get their things ready and warm up before the set out to met Naruto. He had been told hours before of Leaf involvement and had told them to met him in front of the bridge at three if not there he will march.

Naruto had woken up from his slumber and went to get ready for battle. First he went to the burial site of his first real friend and enemy Haku. He sat there and talked to him about everything that was going to happen. After an hour he stood up and made his way to his tent to find that his assistant was already there waiting for him. They began to undress him which caused them to blush as each of the females all had crushes on him, so to them this job was the best in all elemental country. After stripping him of his civilian clothes they began to dress him for battle. First the put on a skin tight bodysuit that help control breathing and if injured would help put pressure on the wound until proper care is administered. Following the suit was a mesh shirt with seal all around to make it stronger than most metals. Then the out v-like shirt, a pair of black ninja pants and boots. They all had some form of weapon with them.

Two katanas, one had a blue scabbard while the other was red, he placed them on his back with the handles coming facing upwards. A ninjato was placed at the base of back, it was of simple design and black in color. Some kunai and shurikens and soldier pills where placed into his supply pouch he had at his side. After getting dressed he dismissed his assistants and left the tent, he was met by a crowd of at least two hundred black clad ninja. It was his clan, though not through blood but still just as close.

"Today we march into battle against our most hated enemy, the sound." he yelled as everyone spit on the ground at the mention of Sound. They had been at war with Sound ever since they were run out of their homes many years ago. "They are marching as we speak, and will be here at dawn. I won't let them take this land as they took yours. We march to stop them from expanding their dominion, we don't know the numbers, or who they march under but this will not stop us. Even if they outnumber us by ten to one and have the devil himself leading them WE WILL NOT FAIL!!!"

As Naruto finished his speech the crowd began to chant and cheer, this of course woke up the small merchant town. The villager all gave a silent prayer for the safely and return of their guardians. Ino and team had heard the ninja chanting and cheering and knew that they would soon march and they sped up to catch him. They soon reach the rendezvous point to see two hundred masked ninja all lined up in three lines ready to leave at moments notice. At the head of the line was Naruto and two other people. From the looks of the other two they were high ranking members of the clan. Naruto saw the leaf ninja and decided it was time to march. So with out saying a word to the leaf he ordered the groups to march.

They finally stopped in one of the many clearing that surrounded the village. From the scouts that had reported the army would march through here. Immediately the shadow nins began to hide in the trees bordering the clearing. They waited for three hours before the first wave of Sound nins came through the clearing. They numbered in the hundreds but it made no difference as they were cut down by the archers that were in the trees. Minutes later the rest of the Sound army was at the edge just outside the archers range. They stood at attention in three large lines with there weapons drawn.

They had known that the Shadow clan would be here as their scouts had informed them of this though they still marched. For far to long the clan had stood in their way of conquering the lands. Their leader had ordered the head of the leader of the Shadow clan to be brought to him. Now they once again face the Shadows, though they could see that three leaf ninjas was with them. They began to get worried as the inclusion of the Leaf would mean that their conquest would be that much difficult. Barus leader of this unit looked at the small force in front of him, even if they outnumbered them three to one he knew that they needed to be careful. He took out his katana and lifted the blade in to the air, once in the air he began to charge at the Shadow.

Naruto saw this and lifted his blade as well and charged. The sounds of hundreds of men and women could be heard well into the village. The ground shock as the armies ran towards each other to begin their deadly dance. Sakura who was in one of the hills could only watch as the two masses of people met in the center of the plain. Blades and flesh meeting, blood and severed limbs could be seen flying into the air. Tears fell as she saw the shear brutality of what she was seeing, but oddly enough she could not help but be entranced by the shear beauty of it.

It had been four minutes into the battle and Naruto had already killed sixty sound ninja. He sensed a blade coming from his blind side so ducked, the blade missed taking off his head. Naruto then took out his dagger and stabbed the sound nin. Naruto eyes widen as he saw the ninja was no older than twelve. He saw as the life began to drain from his eyes, and was sadden. Yes he was an enemy but this was a child still in the spring time of his life. He was far to young to be lifting a blade and taking lives, he watched as he began to gasp for air, and tears fell from his eyes. Then finally his soul left him, Naruto placed him on the ground and closed his eyes for the last time. He did not have time to dwell on the life he just took, he would face him again at the gates of Hell. He sheathed the dagger and went on with his fight.

Ino was having a hard time as she was ambushed by fourteen **male **oto ninja. They had managed to pin her to the ground and removed her weapons. They all had perverted smiles on their faces as soon as they removed her mask. She heard them saying that were going to have a lot of fun with this one. She was not about to let them touch her as she had saved herself for her one true love. Applying chakra to her limbs she managed to make chakra scalpels cutting the men that had a hold of her. Once free she used the enhanced strength technique that she had learned from Tsunade. She managed to take out ten of the fourteen before she was drained. She had used an insanely amount of chakra since the beginning of the battle and the scalpels she formed took a big chunk. Though four remained she was confident that she would come out on top as they did not manage to take all of her weapons. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a pair of metal rods. She flicked the to extend them to about three tree feet in length. She attacked the four remaining ninja and looked to be winning but suddenly five more joined the battle and began to push her back farther away from her bladed weapons. She had lost her twin poles and was about to be struck down when three shadow ninja jumped in front of her and took out the Oto ninja. Ino reclaimed her weapons and thank the Shadow nin before continuing on with the fight with the three by her side.

It was well into the fourth hour since the battle had started, and from the looks of it Naruto and Shadows were winning. They had managed to take out sixty percent of the Oto ninjas with loses of about three percent. The Oto was to distraught by the loss of their leader and shear number of losses they went into full retreat. Naruto standing on top of the hill yelled into the air "AH SA!!!" then the remaining Shadow ninja cheered loudly into the heavens further breaking the retreating Oto forces. Ino stared at Naruto as he placed his sword in the ground, she looked on as the winds began to blow his hair and cloak, she could not help but blush he looked so handsome and strong. Even covered in the blood of his enemies did not take away from his manly beauty but only enhanced it, he almost looked like Ares the God of War from ancient mythology.

It took them another five hours before they got the news that the Oto ninjas was completely out of Wave and had returned to Oto. During that time they had made a mass burial site for the fallen enemy, even if they were enemies they still honored the dead. They did not even remove their own fallen from them as believed that it was an honor to die in the battlefield and to be buried with the very enemy was also an honor, since they were enemy in life they were family in death. After the dead were buried and the enemy gone from the land they decided it was time to go back to camp and rest. Kakashi and group followed Naruto into his camp, they were given their own tent for them to rest. After getting cleaned up from their battle they went to speak with Naruto.

Naruto was sitting by the fire in the center of the camp, he was surrounded by his two generals and they were discussing what they were going to do now. "Naruto-sama we need to find a more permanent place for us to live. That way our young can have a brighter future." the female general said as she looked at Naruto.

"Yes Azula I understand that. So what do you have in mind?" he asked her

"What about your village, I hear that it is one of the only places that Sound has not even tried to invade as it is too strong at the moment." Azula stated.

"Azula!!! watch what you say you know damn well that Naruto-sama has major issues with that village." the male general yelled making Azula flinch and was about to apologize

"No no Kenshin its quite alright I have come to terms with that. I think it is time that I returned to my village." Naruto said as he stared into the fire. "Yes Konoha wold be the best place to settle down and begin to expand out roots.

Kakashi who had overheard the conversion was extremely happy to find out that Naruto was going to return to Konoha for good. He quickly sent out a message to Tsunade that the Namikaze heir and his group was going to Konoha to seek residence.

Ino was also very happy, the man she loved was coming home and she did not have to beat him unconscious to do it. Sakura was relieved as this was a perfect opportunity to show Naruto how deeply sorry she was for the way she treated him in the past, and Lee was ecstatic that his long time rival was finally coming home.

Night time finally came and in the camp everything was festive. Food and alcohol was abundant and all of the shadow clan were dancing and having a good time. In the small village a similar festival was being thrown in honor of the Shadow clan. Somehow during the festivities both parties combined to one huge one. Naruto was sitting in his chair overlooking the party. He already had a couple of drinks and was a little tipsy. Ino had seen this and went to keep him company and also to scare off any females that got to close. She had just found him and she would be damned if she would let some slut take him away.

After talking for about three hours they could been seen leaving the party to do who knows where. Sakura had seen this and was getting pissed for some reason she did not know. She had to do something but she did not know what. She was going to ask Lee for help but she saw him with three female Shadow nins having a good time. She would have interrupted them but they had already left to one of the female's tent to continue their little party. She decided that she was going to look for Kakashi but she could not find him, irritated she went to a hotel room for the rest of the night.

Morning came to everyone to soon as they were still tired and hungover. Naruto began to stir and was about to get up when he noticed that he was weighted down. He sighed as he thought that another one of his female clansmen got into his bed again as it always happen when they had a party. He looked down and he noticed that the woman had blond hair and there was only one woman that he knew had that color, Ino Yamanaka, the only woman he ever and will ever love.

Lee had woken up by a pleasurable sensation, as he opened his eyes he noticed that he was surrounded by the three female that he had met at the party. He remembered everything that they had done as he was not drinking because he was a light weight. It was the first time he had ever been with a woman and now he had sex with three at the same time no less. He was always the outcast among his generation for his outlandish behavior, no girl or woman would want to be near him. He always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman and now he knew and he loved it.

Kakashi had woken up in a tent he did not know, he tried to move but couldn't as his hands were tied to the bed post. He also noticed a sleeping woman on his chest. She was extremely beautiful and young maybe around twenty. Then he remembered that she was one of Naruto's his generals, Azula if he remembered. He remembered talking with her as they shared drinks and food together, he really enjoyed spending time with her as no one from the village would hang around him for long. From the look on her content face he did very good last night if only he could remember some of it. He cried anime tears as he tried with all his might to remember.

Sakura had not slept a wink as the noise of the party kept her up, also the mental images of what Ino and Naruto were doing kept surfacing in her mind. Why was she so angered by the fact that Ino and Naruto were together. Its not like she was in love with him right. No that could not be it, then what was it. She tried to come up with a reason for the anger and the hurt that she was feeling.

Ino slowly began to stir, she felt a little sore but in a good way. She had the best dream ever, she had finally got together with Naruto and spent six gloriuos hours making love together. She was brought out of her daze when she heard a man voice say. "Good morning Ino-hime did you sleep well." She knew that voice, it was the voice that haunted her for the past ten years. She looked up and saw the eyes of the man she loved staring back at her with the same amount of love she had for him. _"So last night was not a dream and we did make love."_ she thought before a grin was plastered on her face. She had hit the jackpot, and she was not going to let him slip through her hands again.

It was noon when everyone was up and about, the Shadow nins were already packing up as the mission was done. All they needed now was for their leader to tell them where they would be going next as they never stayed in one spot for long. Some wanted to settle down in one area so they could start familes once more, but they had a job to do before that happened. Naruto finally came out of his tent followed by a blond female. They knew her as Ino jonin of Konoha, they also knew that those two had a long history together so they did not see her as a slut for sleeping with their leader.

"It is time for us to be on the move again. I know that many of you a wary and want a place to call home again. So it gives me great pleasure to inform you that we will settle down, and for our first destination to find our new home is Konoha in Fire Country." Naruto yelled to the crowd and they cheered at the news. By three in the afternoon they were on the move hopefully to their new home. Ino next to Naruto, Azula with Kakashi, Lee with the three women, and Sakura in the back glaring at Naruto and Ino.

-=-=-=-=-=

**Here you go tell me what you think. I'll try to have updates for the other stories soon. i also have a resident evil Naruto crossover in the works. so look for that to come out soon**


End file.
